<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L.D.R. by agrajag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015458">L.D.R.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag'>agrajag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizards Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>3 Below, Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>During Canon, First Kiss, M/M, Mentioned Eli Pepperjack/Steve Palchuk, Unrequited Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:28:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>[T]his was </i>literally<i> his dream. He was on an alien planet! He had been given access to all the technology his heart could desire in order to learn more about life on Akaridion-5. Which was exciting, even if the fact was, he barely knew how to work his computer back home, but he was going to need to learn if he wanted to do his best as the Earth ambassador. </i></p>
<p>
  <i>Technology was Krel's thing, and Eli found himself wishing he was there to walk him through it all, but he had opted out of coming with them. Eli had tried to not take it personally, considering they had shared a brief kiss during the battle, but as irrational as it was, it did feel like Krel was avoiding him.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eli Pepperjack/Krel Tarron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wizards Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L.D.R.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eli had been doing so much better in regards to putting himself out there. Between Creep Slaying and all of his new friends, he had really built his confidence up, but as soon as he stepped foot on Akiridion-5, everything had been so overwhelming that well...</p><p>He was spending the first night holed up in the room Aja had assigned him.</p><p>When she hadn't been busy -- because no sooner had they stepped through the wormhole, she was being whisked away by an advisor, who was talking her ear off about all that she had to take care of -- she had stopped by to check in on him. She had tentatively knocked on his door, waiting for Eli to invite her, before she entered in her human disguise. Eli appreciated the gesture, but if he was being honest, he wouldn't have minded if Aja had stayed in her true form. The Akaridions were truly amazing.</p><p>They talked for a few minutes, Aja catching him up on the tasks she'd taken care of and Eli... Mostly listened. There was so much on her plate, so he put on a brave face and wished her a good night once the conversation had reached a natural lull. He just felt so guilty, being a burden, all huddled up under the blankets and ignoring everything that was going on around him.</p><p>Especially since this was <i>literally</i> his dream. He was on an alien planet! He had been given access to all the technology his heart could desire in order to learn more about life on Akaridion-5. Which was exciting, even if the fact was, he barely knew how to work his computer back home, but he was going to need to learn if he wanted to do his best as the Earth ambassador. </p><p>Technology was Krel's thing, and Eli found himself wishing he was there to walk him through it all, but he had opted out of coming with them. Eli had tried to not take it personally, considering they had shared a brief kiss during the battle, but as irrational as it was, it did feel like Krel was avoiding him. And you couldn't avoid someone any better than being on two different planets, light years apart.</p><p>Maybe that was why he was suddenly so nervous. The adrenaline had finally wore off, and he was left alone with his thoughts, and his thoughts were 'Holy cow, Krel kissed me!' over and over again.</p><p>Krel's lips had been cold, but soft, and Eli had momentarily forgotten the battle raging around them. He had to admit that he hadn't seen Krel that way since he may have still been slightly hung up on Steve, but now that he had a chance to reevaluate things, he wished he could have seen past his crush. Krel was smart, funny, loyal, talented, and as nerdy (if not nerdier) than Eli.</p><p>They would make a great pair. Well, <i>could</i> make a great pair.</p><p>If only Krel was there with them, Eli thought, as he traced his tingling lips with his finger tips.</p><p>You know what? Krel wouldn't purposefully be avoiding him after that tender exchange, Eli told himself, even if it had been in the heat of the moment. He popped his head out of the blanket burrito he had cocooned himself into and forced himself to get up out of bed.</p><p>He wasn't sure what time it was on Akaridion-5, but he had been up since the early morning on Earth <i>and</i> had intergalactic jet lag, if you will. However, somehow, he had gotten this burst of energy, and he found that he wasn't as anxious about leaving his room. He practically bolted out the door as he hit the speed dial on his communicator.</p><p>Krel's familiar face popped up, but the background wasn't anywhere that Eli recognized. A few of his insecurities came flooding back as he wondered where Krel could be so late at night, but he shook those thoughts right out of his head</p><p>"Hi Krel," he said sheepishly with a wave. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, but I was wondering if you could talk me through some of the technology I'll be using here on Arkaridion-5."</p><p>At first, Krel's face lit up, quite literally, but then he frowned.</p><p>"While normally I would love nothing more than to do so," he said, something crashing behind him, "I, uh, have found myself in the middle of a battle."</p><p>"It hasn't even been a day!" Eli yelled, and then quickly covered his mouth in shock.</p><p>He didn't want to get on anyone's bad side by waking them up the first night, but he <i>was</i> freaking out over  the safety of their prince, so he hoped that no one would too angry.</p><p>"Well, technically it has been, how long has it been?" Krel asked someone off screen, and the guy from the cafe, Douxie if Eli recalled, popped up next to him.</p><p>"Technically millennium in the making," he explained. "For us who got dropped back in time, a little over a week about? Which one were you referring to?"</p><p>"I'm so confused," Eli muttered, and then added, a little louder, "I wish I was there to help."</p><p>"I know you can protect yourself perfectly fine," Krel said, smiling softly. "I am still glad that you are safe on Arkaridion-5. I do not know what I would do if you were to get hurt."</p><p>Eli's fingertips found their way to his lips once more. Douxie's eyes darted between the two of them, and he looked rather confused at first, but then he grinned Chesire cat wide. He silently backed away, leaving Krel alone, although it had seemed Douxie's presence wasn't bothering him in the slightest. He was going to bare his soul, audience or no audience. It was a little embarrassing, but it definitely reassured Eli that the kiss had not been 'in the heat of the moment' and that Krel truly meant it.</p><p>Eli giggled uncontrolably.</p><p>"I am glad that our peril is hilarious to you," Krel teased. "You are lucky that you are cute."</p><p>"Oh. I, uh, I really like you, Krel," Eli whispered into the communicator, and he just knew he was blushing. "Which means you should go fight whatever time traveling creeps are terrorizing the town this time so we can talk later."</p><p>"I will, and I will beat it. And, yes, then we can talk Arkaridion tech for as long as you desire."</p><p>Krel blew a kiss at the screen, although he used two of his hands and it was a little clunky, but Eli couldn't care less. He blew his own back, and then signed off. He changed directions and headed toward the kitchen that Aja had pointed out as he wrote a quick note to check in with his friends in the morning.</p><p>Uh, whenever that was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"I think I'm dating your brother," Eli said, wiping his hands on his pants, leaving behind a giant wet patch.</p><p>He didn't want to tell Aja, considering she was the only person he knew on the <i>entire planet</i>, and if she didn't take the news well, where would that leave him?</p><p>But what if someone told her first? Shouldn't she hear it from him? Oh God, what if she never wanted to talk to him ever again? What if...</p><p>"That is wonderful!" Aja yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "Now we have <i>three</i> princes of Arkaridion-5!"</p><p>Oh. Looked like he had nothing to worry about after all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>